


Clean

by bessemerprocess



Series: Puzzle Pieces [6]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Community: kink_bingo, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-27
Updated: 2011-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-20 19:09:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessemerprocess/pseuds/bessemerprocess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bathtub is inviting after a long day at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clean

Teddy sinks into the bathtub, hoping to wash away this crappy day. The tub is the best idea Derek Sheppard ever had, as much as she hates to admit it. He and Cristina had done most of the remolding on the firehouse as she and Owen stood back and tried to figure out how picking out wall colors was therapy, exactly. Either way, Teddy now has a bath tub big enough for three and a happy, mostly-healthy girlfriend, so she's not complaining.

She hears Owen and Cristina coming up the stairs, laughing and teasing one another.

"Teddy?" Owen calls. "You home?"

"In the tub," Teddy calls back.

"Oh, that sounds good," Cristina says, and Teddy can hear the thunk as she kicks off her boots. By the time Cristina makes it to the bathroom, she's shed her shirt and unbuttoned her pants. She leans down to kiss Teddy as she wiggles them down to her ankles and then stands back up to hop out of them.

Owen joins them then, wrapping his arms around Cristina. "Now this is something to come home to," he says, nipping his way up Cristina's neck.

"Owen, bathtub!" she says, twisting out of his arms. Cristina kicks off her underwear, tosses her bra behind her and climbs in with a splash.

"Oh," Cristina sighs in pleasure, as she sinks into the water.

Owen just perches on the bathroom counter and watches as the women shift into a comfortable position to share the bathtub.

Cristina ends up between Teddy's legs, her back against Teddy's chest, her head lolling on Teddy's shoulders.

Teddy wraps her fingers in Cristina's hair, letting it drag across the surface of the water, making ripples and whorls.

"Let me wash you hair," Teddy says. She likes Cristina's hair, the feel of it running through her fingers, the way it spreads across the pillow when she sleeps.

"I can do it myself," Cristina replies, because Cristina is stubborn and can rarely take a hint.

"I know that. It was supposed to be a nice thing. You know, because I love you." Teddy smiles, trying to take any sting out of her words.

"Because you want my body, is more like it," Cristina teases back with a smirk, making Owen laugh.

"That, too."

"Okay, then," Cristina says, and scoots down so she can dunk her head under the water.

Teddy pours a small pool of shampoo into her palm and then gently works in through Cristina's hair. Cristina groans at the feel of fingers on her scalp.

"This is nice," she says.

"She learns," Owen comments from his perch.

Cristina sticks her tongue out at him and then goes back to enjoying the feel of Teddy's fingers in her hair.

Owen slips his shirt up and over his head, and then kneels down beside the bathtub to kiss her and then Cristina.

"Mmm," Cristina hums happily into his mouth as his fingers wander across her breasts and Teddy leans down to kiss her neck. "So good."

"You're good, too," Teddy says. "You can rinse your hair now."

Cristina sinks down into the water, her hair spreading out like a fan before she runs a hand over her head and pulls it under with her, rinsing away all the shampoo.

She comes back up and turns so that once she has wiped the water away from her face, she can kiss Teddy.

"That was wonderful," she says before kissing Teddy again.

"Perhaps," Owen suggests, "we should continue this elsewhere."

Teddy just says, "Yes."


End file.
